gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorah Mormont
Ser Jorah Mormont is an exiled Northern lord from Westeros formerly living in Essos. He has sworn fealty to his fellow exile Daenerys Targaryen and was the first to help her adapt to life as a Khaleesi of the Dothraki. Originally, Jorah was working as a spy for Varys, King Robert's spymaster in King's Landing, sending Varys information about the Targaryen exiles. But he grows to respect and admire Daenerys and begins serving her in earnest. He saves her from an assassination attempt, stops sending reports to Varys and ignores an official royal pardon that would allow him to return home to Westeros. He develops strong and unrequited feelings for her. When Daenerys learns of his past spying, he is dismissed from her service and ordered to leave her presence. He later captures Tyrion Lannister in the hope of winning his way back to her, an endeavor that leads to him contracting the deadly greyscale. After he helps save her life from both the Sons of the Harpy and the Dothraki, Daenerys accepts him back to her service, and orders him to come back to her after he finds a cure to his disease, which he eventually does at the hands of Citadel acolyte Samwell Tarly at Oldtown. History Background Jorah Mormont is the son of Jeor Mormont of House Mormont, the Lords of Bear Island and vassals of House Stark in the North. Jorah had a distinguished early career, and participating in the Siege of Pyke during the Greyjoy Rebellion, for which he was knighted by King Robert Baratheon."Kissed by Fire" His father later voluntarily joined the Night's Watch, leaving Jorah as Lord of Bear Island and head of House Mormont. Jorah married Lynesse Hightower, but his new wife had expensive tastes that Jorah struggled to fund. Ultimately, he resorted to selling poachers into slavery, which has been illegal in the Seven Kingdoms for millennia and is a great taboo throughout Westeros. Jorah was caught and disgraced. He was stripped of his Lordship and fled to the Free Cities to avoid being executed by Eddard Stark, though he left his family's ancestral sword, Longclaw, behind; his father would eventually pass it on to Jon Snow. He served in mercenary companies such as the Golden Company."Mockingbird" His wife eventually left him for another, richer man.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Jorah Mormont entry He is called Jorah the Andal by the Dothraki, as they assume that all people from Westeros are Andals. However, Jorah is actually a Northman, descended from the First Men. Besides the Common Tongue of Westeros, Ser Jorah is fluent in the Dothraki language. Season 1 Jorah appears at the wedding of Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen. He introduces himself and presents Daenerys with some books containing songs and stories from Westeros. He tells her that he served her father for many years, and pledges to serve the rightful king, her brother Viserys."Winter is Coming" While traveling to Vaes Dothrak, Ser Jorah tells Viserys that he lost his home because he sold some poachers to slavers (which is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms). Eddard Stark wanted to execute him for breaking the law. He fled instead. Viserys dismisses the charges as foolishness, saying such things will be tolerated under his rule. Mormont is less certain that this will happen."The Kingsroad" Ser Jorah is impressed by Daenerys's growing ability to command. When Viserys tries to hit Daenerys, she is defended by her bodyguard Rakharo, who asks her if she wants Viserys killed. She commands that no harm come to him. Viserys orders Ser Jorah to kill Daenerys' men, a suicidal order that Jorah pointedly ignores; from this point on he is under Daenerys's command. Rakharo orders Viserys's horse taken so he has to walk, a disgrace for a Dothraki. Jorah talks to Rakharo and helps him learn some Westerosi words to better serve her. Jorah and Rakharo also swap their opinions on the value of swords and armors versus the arakh and some personal information: Jorah states that his father is a man of great honor and integrity, and that Jorah's disgrace betrayed him. When Jorah learns that Daenerys is pregnant, he rides to the nearby Free City of Qohor."Lord Snow" It is later revealed that he sent information to Varys in King's Landing about Daenerys's pregnancy."The Wolf and the Lion" Arriving at Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys asks Jorah if he thinks the Dothraki could retake the Seven Kingdoms for her House. Mormont points out the difficulties of persuading them to cross the Narrow Sea, but believes success would be possible if that could be accomplished and if King Robert was foolish enough to meet them in open battle. He says that if their opponents retreated behind stone walls, the Dothraki would not be able to root them out. They move to discussing Jorah's background and he admits to selling the poachers as slaves to raise money for his expensive wife. When Daenerys asks him where his wife is, Jorah replies that she is with another man in another place."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" In King's Landing, Eddard Stark learns that Jorah Mormont is Varys's agent and spy in Daenerys's retinue. He puts little faith in Jorah's information that Daenerys is pregnant, considering him a traitor who will say anything for a royal pardon. However, King Robert and his council are adamant that his information can be relied on and order the assassination of Daenerys. Jorah translates for the benefit of Viserys during the ceremony where Daenerys eats a stallion's heart so that the Dosh khaleen can prophesize about her baby. Viserys thinks it is disgusting, but when he realizes that the Dothraki love Daenerys, he slips away. Jorah follows and finds him trying to steal Daenerys's three dragon eggs. He is tired of waiting, and he wants to sell the eggs to buy an army. Viserys accuses Jorah of having desires for his sister, but Jorah still stops him from leaving, using a variation of the motto of his house, "Yet here I stand." Viserys backs down and leaves without the eggs. Later, when Viserys threatens Daenerys, Jorah tries to stop him, as drawing blood in the sacred city is punishable by death. When Drogo executes Viserys with a pot of molten gold, he urges Daenerys to look away, but she refuses."A Golden Crown" in the markets of Vaes Dothrak.]] Jorah accompanies Daenerys and her handmaidens to the market. He receives a message from a lad (one of Varys's informers that he calls his Little Birds), who says "the Spider sends his regards", and hands him a parchment which he says is his pardon and he can go home now. Ser Jorah clutches it and looks at it with longing, but realizes it means that if they don't need anyone to spy on Daenerys anymore, she is likely in danger. He goes back to the market and, seeing a wineseller trying to give Daenerys a cask as a gift, he intervenes and prevents the assassination (as the wine is poisoned). Drogo rewards his loyalty with a horse of his choosing before vowing to invade and seize the Seven Kingdoms in vengeance."You Win or You Die" Ser Jorah accompanies Daenerys as the khalasar raids the lands of Lhazar. When Daenerys orders that Dothraki warriors are to be prevented from raping the local women, Ser Jorah helps carry out the order, upsetting the Dothraki. He witnesses the fight between Drogo and Mago; Drogo wins but takes a small wound."The Pointy End" As Drogo's condition worsens, Ser Jorah fears for the chaos that will be unleashed if he dies. Daenerys is shocked to learn that her unborn son will be killed in the resulting power struggle as different bloodriders fight to succeed Drogo. Jorah suggests they leave quietly and try to get to Asshai, where there is a port, but Daenerys refuses. She begs the Lhazareen witch, Mirri Maz Duur, to help Drogo with blood magic and tells Ser Jorah that he should put on his armor. When Drogo's bloodrider Qotho tries to halt the ceremony, Ser Jorah stops him with his sword. They fight and the younger Dothraki swiftly gains the upper hand through his superior agility, but his arakh is unable to penetrate Jorah's heavy armor, allowing Jorah to kill him. Daenerys goes into labor, but the midwives are too afraid to help her (thinking she is cursed because of the maegi). Jorah takes her into Drogo's tent to seek Duur's aid."Baelor" Jorah is with Daenerys when she wakes the next morning. He tells her to rest, but she insists on being taken to Drogo and her child. She learns that her son was stillborn, badly malformed, and that Drogo is alive but comatose, while the khalasar has scattered to the winds. Duur admits that she orchestrated Drogo's condition and the death of Daenerys's son as vengeance for the destruction of her village. Daenerys ends Drogo's suffering by smothering him with a pillow. She builds a funeral pyre for Drogo, has her dragon eggs placed on the pyre, and has Jorah bind Duur to the pyre so that she may burn alive. Ser Jorah tries to stop Daenerys from burning the dragon eggs, as they can be sold to buy her a life of travel to exotic places. He tells her he knows she is planning on stepping onto the pyre as well and says she must not. She strokes his cheek and gives a speech to her people saying that they may go, but if they stay she will lead them to a great destiny. She then walks into the flames as the remaining Dothraki kneel in reverence. Jorah and Daenerys's remaining khalasar stand vigil all night until the fire finally burns out. In the morning, they find Daenerys unhurt among the ashes with three newly-hatched dragons. A stunned Jorah drops to his knees and proclaims Daenerys his queen and liege, using the Dothraki declaration of undying loyalty, "Blood of my blood.""Fire and Blood" Season 2 Ser Jorah crosses the Red Waste with Daenerys and her khalasar. After Dany's mare, Drogo's first gift to her, dies of exhaustion, she wonders where should they go and what can she do against starvation. Jorah reminds her that returning either to Lhazar or to the Dothraki sea would mean their death and the loss of her dragons at the hands of either the Lhazareen or another khalasar. He also reminds her that she must remain strong for her people's sake. She tells him that he is her strength and then sends her bloodriders to scout ahead on their three remaining horses."The North Remembers" The khalasar sit amidst the heat as they wait for the scouts. Jorah notices a horse approaching and rouses Daenerys. The mount is riderless and covered in bright red war paint. Jorah notices blood dripping from a saddlebag and opens it to find the head of Rakharo and his severed braid inside. Jorah warns Daenerys not to look, but she insists. She asks Jorah who killed Rakharo and he speculates it might have been another khalasar, possibly Khal Pono or Khal Jhaqo, who are opposed to a woman leading a khalasar. Daenerys vows that they will like it less when she is done with them."The Night Lands" Kovarro returns to the camp. Daenerys notices that he has changed mounts and he reveals that he was given a new horse by the Thirteen, the leaders of Qarth. He reports that on hearing of her dragons, the Thirteen have invited Daenerys to the city. Daenerys asks Jorah what he knows of Qarth and he tells her that the desert around it is known as the Garden of Bones because it is littered with the remains of travellers who have been refused entry to the city."Garden of Bones" Jorah and the rest of the khalasar reach Qarth. The khalasar is met by the Thirteen with distrust and are denied entry, to which Daenerys reacts in anger, despite Jorah warning her to be careful. Nevertheless, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, one of the Thirteen, intervenes on behalf of Daenerys and her people, who are admitted into the city. Xaro holds a reception for Daenerys and her people in the gardens of his home. Jorah prevents the Dothraki from stealing from their host. Daenerys and Jorah are perturbed by the tricks of the warlock Pyat Pree, who invites Daenerys to visit the House of the Undying. The masked woman Quaithe delivers an enigmatic warning to Jorah about Daenerys's need for protection from those who lust after her dragons. Xaro offers to fund Daenerys's invasion of Westeros in exchange for her hand in marriage. Later, she seeks Jorah's advice about the proposal and he cautions against accepting financial aid. He suggests that she will be able to win her throne should she reach Westeros with just a single ship. He accidentally reveals his depth of feeling for her and while she accepts his counsel she looks away and does not reciprocate."The Ghost of Harrenhal" While Jorah is away seeking a ship, Daenerys appeals to members of the Thirteen for aid. She is refused and returns to Xaro's home to find that Irri and several of her guards have been murdered and the dragons stolen."The Old Gods and the New" Jorah rushes back to her when he hears the news and she asks him to help find them. He speaks with Quaithe, who warns him that Daenerys is with the thief. He finds her appealing to the Thirteen for the return of her dragons, but they all deny knowledge of their whereabouts. Then Pyat Pree admits to taking them to the House of the Undying, as part of a deal struck with Xaro, who has proclaimed himself king of Qarth."A Man Without Honor" Suddenly, each servant of the Thirteen becomes a copy of Pree that steps forward and cuts the throat of each of the Thirteen (except Pree and Xaro). Jorah tries to kill Pree while escaping with Daenerys, but only succeeds in dispelling one of his many magical copies. Jorah finds Daenerys refuge in a disused square. He counsels fleeing the city on the ship that he has found, but Daenerys insists on reclaiming her dragons, saying that they are her children. She reminds Jorah that she has magic of her own, and he agrees to help her despite knowing they will be walking into a trap."The Prince of Winterfell" While searching for an entrance into the House of the Undying, Daenerys is magically transported inside, leaving a distraught Jorah calling for her outside. Daenerys overcomes the warlock's spells and reunites with her dragons. Once they are together she commands them to breathe flames at the sorcerer, killing him and allowing them to escape. They return to Xaro's home to confront him for his treachery and find him in bed with Doreah. They go to his vault, which proves to be empty, and lock Xaro and Doreah inside to die. Following Daenerys's wishes, Jorah orders the members of the khalasar to take all the gold and jewels of Xaro's manse."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Jorah is on Daenerys's ship that sailed from Qarth to Astapor. He is also with her when Kraznys mo Nakloz demonstrates the level of obedience of his Unsullied soldiers by slicing off one of their nipples and urges her to purchase them. During the conversation, Daenerys finds herself distracted by a young girl playing with a ball. A cloaked stranger appears from behind them to knock the ball out of her hands, and Jorah engages in a struggle with him. The ball hits the floor and cracks open to reveal a manticore, which the stranger promptly stabs with his dagger. When he removes his hood, Jorah recognizes him as Ser Barristan Selmy, who pledges fealty to her."Valar Dohaeris" in the season 3 premiere "Valar Dohaeris".]] Jorah reaches the Walk of Punishment with Daenerys and Ser Barristan. He and Ser Barristan debate the merits of buying the Unsullied. Barristan advises Daenerys that there is no honor in conquering with a purchased slave army. Jorah counters that honor does not win battles and that the Unsullied are not like a regular army. They will not rape and pillage, and will only kill who they are ordered to kill. Daenerys eventually offers one of her dragons to Kraznys in return for all 8,000 of his Unsullied, a deal that Jorah and Barristan both strongly advise her against. Nevertheless, Daenerys stands her ground and scolds her two advisors for contradicting her in public."Walk of Punishment" Jorah is present at the Sack of Astapor where Daenerys manages to both keep all of her dragons and win the army as well as their trust in her as a queen and not as a mistress, effectively getting the best out of both Jorah and Barristan's prior arguments."And Now His Watch is Ended" On the road north to Yunkai, Jorah reminisces with Barristan about the day he was knighted by King Robert for his part in the Siege of Pyke in the Greyjoy Rebellion. He recalls that the only thing on his mind was how badly he needed to urinate, having been sealed in armor for sixteen hours. Barristan prods Jorah about his past, when he was disgraced and exiled for his involvement in the slave trade, and warns him that his presence alongside Daenerys may harm her image in Westeros. Jorah questions Barristan about the advisors on King Robert's Small Council, subtly trying to ascertain whether Barristan knows that he was previously spying on Daenerys for Varys. However, Barristan explains that as a former Targaryen loyalist, King Robert did not fully trust him, and excluded him from council meetings. Jorah and Barristan briefly bicker about the fact that Barristan has only just arrived, while Jorah has been protecting Daenerys for months. Jorah tells Barristan that he is not Lord Commander here, and he only takes orders from Daenerys. Upon arriving at Yunkai's gates, Jorah is dismissive of Daenerys's and Barristan's claims that its reputation for training bed slaves rather than soldiers will give them a clear advantage and explains that Yunkai will in all likelihood just shut its gates and chip away at Daenerys's army using guerilla tactics. He also advises Dany that conquering Yunkai is irrelevant in their quest to return to Westeros, but she is adamant on freeing the hundreds of thousands of slaves within the city walls."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Jorah is present in Daenerys's tent when the Yunkish slave-trader Razdal mo Eraz arrives bearing gifts. Following her orders, he spies on the mercenary group, the Second Sons, and is again present in her tent when she is hosting the two mercenary captains Mero and Prendahl na Ghezn, and their lieutenant Daario Naharis. Mero is sexually vulgar towards Daenerys which prompts Ser Jorah to threaten him to "mind his tongue"."Second Sons" With Daario's help, Jorah and Grey Worm enter Yunkai from one of its posterior tunnels, and the three of them successfully fight off a number of guards and open the gates of Yunkai from the inside, allowing the Unsullied to sweep in and win the city for Daenerys. Jorah, however, is noticably distraught when all of Daenerys's post-victory attention is centered on Daario."The Rains of Castamere" Jorah, along with Ser Barristan, Daario, and Missandei, is also present when Daenerys is greeted with open arms by the newly freed slaves of Yunkai."Mhysa" Season 4 While feeding her dragons, Dany is warned by Jorah once again about the fact that they are not tameable beasts. He also informs her that Daario Naharis and Grey Worm are gambling. When the army of Unsullied halts in unison, Jorah faces the crucifixion of a small child - one of 163 along the path to Meereen, greatest of the cities of Slaver's Bay."Two Swords" As the one who has been at her side the longest, Ser Jorah volunteers to face the champion sent out by Meereen when Daenerys arrives at their gates. Daenerys refuses to gamble with the life of her most trusted advisor, general, and dearest friend."Breaker of Chains" Ser Jorah informs Daenerys that King Joffrey Baratheon has been poisoned at his own wedding. He also informs her of the disasters in the two cities she liberated, Yunkai and Astapor. Daenerys's companions debate about possibly mounting an invasion of Westeros due to its current state. Jorah is against it, stating that their forces could not conquer all of Westeros alone and they have no real allies on the continent. After Daenerys dismisses the rest of her council, she tells Jorah that her business in Slaver's Bay is not yet complete and intends to stay."First of His Name" Some weeks later, Jorah enters Daenerys's chambers early in the morning and is not pleased to find a partially-dressed Daario exiting. Daario quips that it is a good time to petition Daenerys because she is in a very good mood. Entering the queen's conference room, he expresses his distrust for Daario, insinuating that Daario only murdered his superiors and joined forces with Daenerys out of lust, and thus is not a trustworthy ally. Daenerys tells Jorah that she sent Daario to take the Second Sons to Yunkai to regain control over the city and kill the masters that have resurfaced. Jorah relates to the mercy shown by Eddard Stark for his dealings in slavery and convinces Daenerys to bring the masters to justice without execution. Daenerys considers for a moment and then tells Jorah to assign Hizdahr zo Loraq as her ambassador to offer the masters a choice: they can live free in the new world she wants to create, or they can die clinging to their old one. The Second Sons will be stationed in Yunkai to enforce whichever choice the masters make. She also says to let Daario know that it was Jorah who changed her mind. As Barristan Selmy watches the Unsullied taking down the crucified slave masters outside of Meereen, a small boy approaches him, giving him a scroll bearing the seal of the king's hand. As Barristan reads it, he realizes that the letter was signed by Robert Baratheon, the same year Jorah and Daenerys first met each other. Barristan confronts Jorah about this before telling Daenerys, saying that he doesn't want to go behind Jorah's back. He tells Jorah that he knows the truth; Jorah was intially working as a spy for Robert. As Jorah asks to speak with Daenerys alone, Barristan tells him "you will never be alone with her again.""The Mountain and the Viper" In the throne room, as Jorah walks up the steps towards Daenerys, the tension mounts when she asks for an explanation. Jorah explains that the situation is a ploy by Tywin Lannister in order to divide them. However, as the scroll was signed the year Jorah first met Daenerys, she asks if the pardon was forged. Reluctantly, Jorah tells the truth, at Daenerys's request. He confesses to providing the spider the information on Daenerys's activities in Essos. Daenerys gets angry when Jorah also admits that he provided the information of her pregnancy with Drogo's child, as it led to her nearly getting poisoned by the wine merchant outside of Vaes Dothrak. Jorah defensively tells her that if it hadn't been for him she would have been poisoned, but she counters that was only because he saw it coming. Jorah calls her name and begs for her forgiveness, but she rejects, saying that he sold all her secrets to Robert, the man whom she finds guilty of her family's murder. Jorah is forced to leave the city within the day or have his head thrown into the Slaver's Bay. Jorah then leaves Meereen. Season 5 Jorah resurfaces in Volantis, drinking in a brothel and shamefully eyeing a whore dressed as Daenerys. From afar, he recognizes Tyrion Lannister and Varys. Jorah later approaches Tyrion while he is urinating alone and binds him with rope and gags him, telling Tyrion that he is taking him to "the Queen"."High Sparrow (episode)" With Tyrion captive, Jorah steals a small boat and begins to sail east towards Meereen. En route, Tyrion pesters Jorah with muffled whining until he relents and removes Tyrion's gag. Tyrion notices that they are traveling east and not west towards Cersei in King's Landing. Jorah reveals that he is taking Tyrion to the queen he serves, Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion is pleasantly surprised and tries to convince him that they are on the same side since he was traveling to meet Daenerys anyway. He also accurately deduces who Jorah is by his appearance and equipment. He also correctly assumes that Jorah must have been banished by Daenerys because she discovered that he was spying on her for Varys. Tyrion mockingly asks Jorah if he really believes that he will earn a pardon for simply delivering him to Daenerys; alternately, she might pardon Tyrion and behead Jorah instead. Fed up with his captive, Jorah knocks Tyrion across the face, leaving him unconscious."Sons of the Harpy (episode)" As Jorah and Tyrion continue their journey, Tyrion continues to mock House Mormont, as well as Bear Island. Eventually the two find Old Valyria, and passes through its ruins to find Meereen. While sailing through the ruins the two look in astonishment as they see Drogon fly past them. In a quick turn of events, men infected with Greyscale appear and attack the two. Jorah manages to fight them off, but Tyrion is pulled underwater. When Tyrion wakes up, he finds himself on shore, saved by Jorah. Jorah and Tyrion continue but Jorah looks at his wrists, and notices he has been infected with Greyscale."Kill the Boy" Jorah and Tyrion continue towards Meereen on foot, having failed to acquire a boat. During conversation, Tyrion mentions to Jorah that he knew his father, Jeor Mormont, from his trip to the Wall, and reveals that he was killed by his own men in a mutiny while returning from a great ranging, leaving Jorah visibly saddened at his father's death. Jorah is also pressed by Tyrion for information as to why he is serving Daenerys in the first place. Jorah tells him that he grew to truly believe in her when he saw her emerge from Khal Drogo's funeral pyre unscathed with three dragon hatchlings, and that she also has a birthright to the throne, even though Tyrion mentions the infamous Targaryen madness that may surface in her later in life. However, they are found and captured by slavers. The leader, Malko, plans to sell them in Volantis, but Tyrion convinces them to allow Jorah to participate in the fighting pits in Meereen to make them rich, offering the information that Jorah once unseated Jaime Lannister in a jousting match. When Malko scoffs this, Jorah brings up that he slew Qotho in single combat, inciting Malko's interest and convincing him to take them to Meereen."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" On the outskirts of Meereen, Jorah is put on auction by Malko, who exaggerates Jorah's accomplishments by claiming that along with fighting alongside "The Stag King", he took part in the attack on "Spike" with his flaming sword (when it was really Thoros of Myr), single-handedly killed Khal Drogo, and was betrayed by his wife and willingly sold into slavery in order to repay his debts. A slaver, Yezzan zo Qaggaz, buys Jorah, and Tyrion as well when Tyrion convinces him. They are taken to one of the fighting pits, and when Jorah learns that Daenerys is present for the opening of the games, he takes a sword and enters the arena, knocking out the other fighters while disguised with a helmet. Jorah approaches Daenerys and removes his helmet to reveal his identity, but Daenerys, who still hasn't forgiven him, orders Jorah to be taken away. Jorah informs her that he has brought a gift, and Tyrion reveals himself, meeting Daenerys face-to-face at last."The Gift (episode)" Back in Meereen, Daenerys, after learning Tyrion wants to advise her, asks him what he thinks she should do with Jorah. Tyrion tells her how devoted Jorah seemed to be to her and that he did not think she would be wise enough to forgive him. He then tells her how killing people devoted to her is not a ruler who inspires devotion and that she would need lots of it if she was ever going to rule Westeros, but when she did he couldn't be by her side. Daenerys then orders Jorah removed from the city once more. Jorah, with his Greyscale slowly progressing, returns to the fighting pits where Yezzan zo Qaggaz remains. Since he won the earlier match Jorah demanded that he fight at the great pit in front of the queen. Jorah says he is the best he has and that if he wins he will belong to Yezzan.Hardhome (episode) Jorah later joins the Great Games in Daznak's Pit in front of the queen, along with a Water Dancer from Braavos, a Dothraki warrior, a Summer Islander with a halberd, a Meereenese champion wielding a spear, and another fighter. When Daenerys recognizes Jorah she is visibly distraught, and as the fighting continues and Jorah is severely wounded by the water dancer, Tyrion reminds Daenerys that she could stop the fight at any moment to save Jorah. Even though the fear is clearly shown on her face, Daenerys refuses. Jorah manages to win the fight despite being outmatched during most of it. Just as the fight ends, Jorah throws a spear towards Daenerys, who, believing the spear was meant for her, ducks out of the way. The spear is revealed to be meant for a Son of the Harpy who was sneaking up behind her. Much of the audience reveals themselves to be Sons of the Harpy, proceeding to kill everyone they can. Jorah joins the ensuing battle for Daenerys and tries to help escort her out of the fighting pit, but they eventually end up surrounded and vastly outnumbered. At that moment, Drogon appears in the arena and starts killing the Sons of the Harpy and scaring off the rest. Jorah, Tyrion, Daario and Missandei all observe in awe as Daenerys flies off on Drogon.The Dance of Dragons Back in the Great Pyramid, Tyrion addresses both Jorah and Daario's feelings for Daenerys, understanding how one could love the wrong woman. The three argue about Jorah's betrayal, but they will not make any judgments without Daenerys first. The dragon was seen taking her north and it is agreed that Jorah will join Daario to ride and search for her. Grey Worm, still recovering from his injuries, offers to go with them, as does Tyrion. Daario firmly nixes both ideas: Grey Worm is needed to command the Unsullied in keeping the city under control, while Tyrion is the only one of them to have any political experience. Thus, Daario and Jorah depart together, hoping to find their Queen in the Dothraki Sea."Mother's Mercy" Season 6 Jorah and Daario follow Drogon's trail into the Dothraki sea, where Daario gets him to admit he is in love with Daenerys. While Daario isn't looking, Jorah examines the spreading greyscale on his arm to determine how long he has left to live. They eventually discover a circle of hoof prints, where Jorah finds Daenerys's ring in the middle, leading them to realize a Dothraki khalasar has taken her captive."The Red Woman" Jorah and Daario make their way to Vaes Dothrak, with Daario taunting Jorah about how Daenerys chose him as her lover. Jorah scans the city and deduces that Daenerys has been taken to the temple of the dosh khaleen. Jorah and Daario leave their weapons outside the city, and Daario notices Jorah's greyscale. Jorah assures Daario that he was not infected. The two sneak into the city at night and are caught by two Dothraki. Jorah tries to pass off himself and Daario as lost merchants, but the Dothraki see through the ruse. After killing them, Jorah and Daario find Daenerys and offer to help her escape the city, but she enlists them in her plan to take control of the Dothraki. Jorah and Daario kill the guards outside the temple in which the khals are determining Daenerys's fate and bar the door, resulting in the khals being unable to escape when Daenerys sets the temple ablaze. When Daenerys emerges from the inferno unburnt, Jorah and Daario bow before her along with the rest of the Dothraki."Book of the Stranger" The next day, overlooking the smoldering ruins of the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen, Daenerys confronts Jorah. She reminds him that she has banished him twice, but remembers that he has twice returned, and has saved her life. As she ponders what to do, Jorah interjects that she must send him away, revealing his greyscale. He explains that he does not know of a cure, or how long the disease takes, but that he will "end things" before he becomes a stone man himself. Jorah then tells Daenerys that Tyrion Lannister was right about him; he loves her and will always love her, and begins to leave. Daenerys stops him, and, rather than dismissing him, tearfully orders Jorah to go and find a cure for his disease, so that he may be by her side when she takes back the Seven Kingdoms. Jorah and Dany then part on good terms as he watches her lead her new khalasar out of Vaes Dothrak, before embarking on his own new quest."The Door" Season 7 Jorah has traveled to Oldtown seeking a cure for his greyscale, but has been placed inside one of the sick cells in the Citadel. As Samwell Tarly is collecting empty bowls from cells, Jorah reaches out for him, his infection having spread rapidly, and asks if Daenerys has reached Westeros yet, but Sam claims he does not know."Dragonstone (episode)" Jorah is later deemed beyond saving by Archmaester Ebrose, and is told that he has one more day before he will be deported to the Valyrian Peninsula, to live out the rest of his days with the stone men, as the greyscale will take over his mind in six months. Within that time, he still seeks to end his own life before then. He properly introduces himself to Samwell, explaining that there is no point writing to Lyanna Mormont, as House Mormont forgot about him a long time ago."Stormborn" Later that night, as Jorah writes a farewell note to Daenerys, he is visited by Sam, who claims that out of respect for his father, Jeor Mormont, he will try to save him from his greyscale, though he admits he has never tried before and is the only one who will, despite it being risky for both Sam and Jorah. Aware of the alternative, Jorah consents to the treatment. He is given rum as anesthesia and a mouthguard to bite on during the painful procedure to stay silent. Bearing the pain, Jorah allows Sam to start peeling his infected skin away. With his greyscale now cured by Samwell, Ebrose allows the release of Jorah from his cell. When Ebrose asks of the disease, Jorah says it must have cured itself from having plenty of rest. Before Jorah leaves, he tells Sam he will return to Daenerys - that both she and Sam has saved his life. Jorah shakes Sam's hand in gratitude before leaving.The Queen's Justice After leaving the Citadel, Jorah makes his way to Dragonstone, where he is finally reunited with Daenerys, who gladly accepts him back into her service and calls him a friend. Jorah later attends a meeting, during which Tyrion Lannister suggests that they should capture a wight and bring it to Cersei Lannister, thus proving that the army of the dead is marching upon Westeros and allowing Daenerys to take her troops to help Jon Snow. Jorah volunteers to join the mission and leaves Dragonstone with Jon, Davos Seaworth and Gendry. They arrive at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and Jorah joins the ranging party beyond the wall, alongside with Jon, Gendry, Sandor Clegane, Thoros of Myr, Beric Dondarrion and Tormund.Eastwatch Personality Jorah is a complex character, as he is Daenerys Targaryen's most loyal advisor and a formidable warrior. Jorah has a deep respect, loyalty and love for Daenerys, and has always tried to give her reasonable, practical, and effective advice. While Jorah is a moral person and always tries to be honorable, he has done several dishonorable acts out of love or for his own survival. He sold poachers into slavery to pay for his wife's spending habits, fled Westeros to escape execution, and briefly spied on Daenerys in the hope of receiving a royal pardon, though he stopped spying on her after becoming her advisor. Jorah is Daenerys's most level-headed advisor, at least until the arrival of Barristan Selmy. Jorah is intelligent, literate and well travelled, knowing the histories of Essos and speaking several tongues, including Dothraki. His relationship with his father, and likely the rest of his family, wasn't approached until the fifth season. Although he never showed any feelings towards Jeor, once he was given the news about his death, Jorah was visibly shaken and deeply upset, even angrily demanding to know the details of his father's death. This is most likely because he was still feeling guilty about bringing his family shame and never fully reconciling with Jeor. Although stoic, short-spoken and sometimes cold, Jorah does have the ability to warm up to people once they earn his respect. At first, he treated Tyrion like a hostage, but later, after the two barely survived the sinking of their boat, he started to trust Tyrion enough to leave him untied and later the two men shared their life stories and freely discussed Daenerys and her claim to the throne, although their newfound trust was shattered when Tyrion convinced Daenerys to exile Jorah from Meereen again (which he did to spare him Daenerys's wrath). He is also a skilled warrior, though he does have a honor code, and tries not to kill his opponent if such option is possible. This is shown in the fighting pit, where every other warrior was brutally slaughtering one another, but Jorah came victorious without any loss of life in his hands. This worked in his favor since he was aware that Daenerys was becoming increasingly appalled by the needless violence happening in the pit right before Jorah got into the skirmish. And even after using brute force to harm another person, he does seem to try compensate for his actions, as he did give some money to a knocked out fisherman for his stolen boat. Also, Jorah has an immense tolerance for pain as he managed to stay silent during Sam's procedure to cure him of the greyscale even though the Citadel apprentice was effectively cutting bits of Jorah's own skin. Appearances Family tree Image gallery Jorah 1x03.png|Jorah riding with Drogo's khalasar in "Lord Snow." Flatlands.jpg|Ser Jorah rides with the Dothraki. DanyInBaelor.jpg|Daenerys and Jorah with the Dothraki in "Baelor". Dany-awake.png|Ser Jorah with Dany as she wakes after her son arrived stillborn. Jorah Main.jpg|Ser Jorah in season 2. Jorah discovers Rakharo.jpg|Jorah discovers that Rakharo has been killed in the Red Waste. Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Jorah, Daenerys, and Irri in the Red Waste. Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys wants Ser Jorah to find her dragons in "A Man Without Honor". Daenerys and Jorah 2x08.png|Jorah tells Dany to trust him in "A Man Without Honor". Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany and Jorah in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-SerJorahposter.jpg|Promotional image for Jorah in Season 4. 5x05-Jorah-Stonemen-fight.jpg|Jorah fights off the Stone Men in "Kill the Boy" Quotes ;Spoken by Jorah ;Spoken about Jorah Behind the scenes On the Season 2 Blu-ray, Jorah narrates a Histories & Lore video on "The Free Cities". On the Season 3 Blu-ray, he narrates "Slaver's Bay" and "The Unsullied", and on Season 4 Blu-ray he narrates "Valyrian Steel" in which he also mentions his own past and family. He also narrates "Vaes Dothrak" and "The Dothraki" on the Season 6 Blu-ray. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jorah is described as balding and hairy but still fit, though "not a handsome man". He is the son of Lord Jeor Mormont of Bear Island. He won honor in the Greyjoy Rebellion when he was one of the first through the breach during the storming of Pyke. For his valor, he won praise from King Robert Baratheon and a knighthood. With a strong, vigorous son ready to take over the lordship, Jeor decided to join the Night's Watch, where he rapidly rose to the rank of Lord Commander; leaving Jorah as Lord of Bear Island. Jorah's first wife was an unnamed woman of House Glover, who was unable to carry a child to term in ten years of marriage and died after a third miscarriage. She has not been referred to in the TV series. He later married Lynesse Hightower, of the extremely powerful House Hightower of Oldtown, after winning a tournament to celebrate the victory of King Robert against the Greyjoy Rebellion in which Jorah wore Lynesse's favor. Lynesse was used to the riches and luxury of the second-largest city in Westeros and found Bear Island primitive and crude. Jorah's attempts to please his wife led to him spending all of his money. He disgraced himself through behavior unbefitting a lord by arresting poachers and selling them to slavers. Slavery is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms and has been for millennia. When Eddard Stark came to arrest Jorah, he and Lynesse fled across the Narrow Sea to the Free City of Lys, leaving his aunt Maege to become the ruling Lady of Bear Island. Jorah attempted to make his living as a sellsword but was unable to provide an income acceptable to Lynesse. She left him and became a concubine to the merchant lord Tregar Ormollen, who then exiled Jorah from the city. Daenerys learns of Jorah's past spying for Varys earlier in the book narrative, before she conquers Meereen. Ser Barristan initially conceals his true identity from her, claiming to be a squire named Arstan Whitebeard (this storyline was omitted from the TV series) and when he finally reveals himself, he also tells her of Jorah's treachery, which Barristan knew from attending Robert's small council meetings (in the series, Barristan was not a member of the small council, and thus he knew nothing of Jorah's spying). She initially dismisses both and assigns them a suicide mission to conquer Meereen by entering the city via its sewers. To her surprise and disappointment both survive the mission and help her capture the city. She forgives Ser Barristan and re-admits him into her service. She intends to pardon Jorah too, but is angered by his attitude: he remains defensive and lacks contrition when she thinks he ought to be begging for her forgiveness, so she dismisses him although she fights back tears as she does so. Daenerys tells Jorah that if she sees him again, she will order Strong Belwas (who does not appear in the TV series) to wrench his head off. Daario Naharis offers to kill Jorah for her but Daenerys decides to spare him and he is allowed to leave the city. Daario warns that it would have been wiser to kill Jorah or otherwise keep him close. There is no mentioning in the books that Jorah ever served in the Golden Company though it is said that after Lynesse left him he scraped by as a sellsword for years until he came to Pentos to spy on the Targaryens. At first, he fought as a sellsword for Lys but after Lynesse's new lover exiled him from the city, he drifted to Volantis where he spent the better part of a year working as a sellsword and owning nothing but his sword. Jorah is never attacked by Stone Men or infected with Greyscale. Instead, Tyrion was attacked by Stone Men earlier in his journey, in the ruins of Chroyane instead of Valyria. It is a man named Griff, one of Tyrion's companions at the time, who gets infected with Greyscale instead. Jorah, Tyrion and their dwarf companion board a ship at Volantis, heading for Qarth. The ship is badly damaged in a storm. After drifting for at least nineteen days, slavers from Yunkai appear. Tyrion and all the rest of the passangers yield without fight, but Jorah resists fiercely and kills three of the slavers before he is overcome. As a result, the slavers treat him much more harshly than their other captives: he has been chained to an oar, beaten within an inch of his life, starved and branded with a tattoo of demon's mask on one cheek. His face has been so bruised and swollen that he is almost unrecognizable. Although Jorah has treated Tyrion very brutally, Tyrion takes no pleasure from Jorah's miseries. The slavers who capture Jorah and Tyrion have no idea who Jorah is. He is introduced by the auctioneer simply as "big and strong" man. He is nearly bought by Zahrina for the fighting pits, but Tyrion intervenes and persuades the overseer of Yezzan's slaves to buy Jorah too, claiming that he takes part in the show that Tyrion and his other companion play for entertainment. Jorah does not try to escape or resist his captors, he simply ignores their commands with muttered curses, so he is locked in a cage and beaten severely every evening to the point that he hardly looks human. He is kept naked except for a breechclout, a filthy bit of yellow rag. He never gets to see Daenerys, let alone speak with her, and she has no idea he is nearby. Following Daenerys's departure from Meereen, Tyrion and Jorah escape from Yezzan to the camp of the Second Sons, who betrayed Daenerys and joined the Yunkai. Brown Ben Plumm, the company leader, is astonished to see Jorah. He accepts them to the company. During the battle between Yunkai and the defenders of Meereen, Jorah tries to persuade the Second Sons to switch sides. He promises that "Find her hostages Hero and Jhogo and free them. And I will swear on the honor of my house and home that this was Brown Ben's plan from the beginning." One of the sellswords says that it is for Ben Plumm to say. Shortly afterwards, a messenger arrives to deliver new orders. Suddenly he recognizes Tyrion as an escaped slave of Yezzan and orders surrender him. Jorah responds by killing the messenger. Jeor Mormont, in his last breath, told Sam Tarly: "Tell my son. Jorah. Tell him, take the black. My wish. Dying wish. Tell Jorah. Forgive him. My son. Please". So far in the novels, Jorah has not been informed about his father's death and his last wish. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Jorah Mormont" is pronounced "JOR-uh MORE-mont". See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont fr:Jorah Mormont it:Jorah Mormont lt:Jorah Mormont pl:Jorah Mormont pt-br:Jorah Mormont ru:Джорах Мормонт uk:Джорах Мормонт nl:Jorah Mormont zh:乔拉·莫尔蒙 Category:Knights Category:Lords Category:Spies Category:Queensguard Category:Nobility Category:Mercenaries Category:Exiles Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:Members of House Mormont Category:Servants and retainers of House Targaryen Category:Northmen Category:Living individuals Category:Lords of Bear Island